The Gott Chronicles: Part One
by HellfireHellhound
Summary: When Ulrich and the others find out he's a descendant of one of the 13 Ancient Celestial Brush Gods (from Ōkami) what do they do? They set out on a journey to find out the truth and the real question behind Ulrich's mysterious and locked up past. Full of suspense, adventure, mystery, and possible romance. Pairings: UxY, JxA, OxSam, and possible WxSissi
1. Chapter One: Discovering The Truth

_"How's it going in there guys? Are you doing okay?"_

"If you say so, Einstein,"

Odd jumped away from a Tarantula and landed on top of a large boulder, he shot one of his laser arrows and caught the Xanafied creature in its eye of Xana. It devirtualized with a screech, its data falling lazily onto the sleek, slippery ground of the Ice Sector. The boy jumped down from the boulder and wiped the virtual sweat off his forehead. "Whew, that was a close one," Yumi and Aelita ran over to him, looking rather exhausted.

"You say that about everything Xana throws at you," The raven-haired girl mumbled, chest heaving heavily as she tried to breathe regularly again after the close encounter with the Krab she had just been battling with seconds ago. Odd glared at her and stuck out his tongue. She rolled her eyes. "Real mature," Aelita looked between the two and giggled at their staring contest before turning her words to the sky.

"Anyway, now that we don't have to worry about being blasted to pieces by monsters," She giggled at her own joke, "Any news on how Ulrich's doing back there, Jeremie?" At the sound of the young brunette's name, Yumi's eyes brightened and she turned her attention to the young pinkette standing to her left, completely forgetting about Odd and their would-be staring contest. The purple-clad boy glared at her backside and stuck out his tongue before he walked over and stood on the other side of Aelita.

_"Yes, I just checked the security cameras and he's doing pretty good,"_ The genius paused for a second. _"But there seems to be a bit of a problem,"_

"What kind of problem?" Yumi asked cautiously, arms crossed tightly over her chest. She always become tense and worried in a situation involving Ulrich, especially when it had something to do with Xana back on Earth.

_"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"_ The three teens' eyes widened in worry.

"Um… bad news first," said Odd.

_"Alright, well you all know that Xana materialized a Krab and Creeper on Earth to try and destroy the school, right?"_ They all nodded so Jeremie continued. _"Well, Ulrich was able to destroy the Krab and was about to take out the Creeper but before he could, two more Krabs virtualized above him and surrounded him,"_

"Okay… and that's bad… how?" asked Odd. Jeremie went silent for several minutes before he answered, and when he did, his voice sounded somewhat pained and weak.

_"It seems that one of the new Krabs that appeared was able to charge and knock over Ulrich, pinning him to the ground. The Creeper and other Krab rushed over and fired their lasers, catching him in the shoulder and stomach,"_

"What?!" cried the digital teens.

"Is he dead?" Yumi asked shakily.

_"No, he's still alive but bleeding really badly,"_ replied Jeremie. The three teens' eyes widened but they stayed silent, digesting all the new information that their friend had just explained to them.

"So then… what's the good news?" Aelita finally asked, glancing towards Odd and Yumi, who both looked like they were on the verge of crying.

_"Ulrich was able to escape from the Krabs' grasp and was able to loose it in the thickness of the forest surrounding the school. He's on his way now but I don't know how close he is. Xana just chose this moment to cut off all the feed from my security cameras,"_ Odd looked up from where he had been staring at the ground.

"Well that's good," He looked over at the girls. "Right?" They nodded as Jeremie spoke again.

_"Don't worry guys, Ulrich's a fighter and warrior remember? If anyone can pull through this, it's him,"_

"He's right," agreed Yumi. "A shot to the shoulder and stomach won't stop Ulrich no matter what,"

"Right," said Odd. "Not even a hit to the head by a Xanafied bulldozer could stop him," He glanced at the girls with a smile.

"Right! If a hit to the head by a bulldozer or a hit from a materialized Krab can't put Ulrich down, then nothing will," said Aelita.

_"Glad to see you're all feeling better," _said Jeremie. _"Now get to the tower before Xana sends more company," _The three teens all nodded and took off in the direction of the tower.

* * *

Translations from German to English:

Gott - God


	2. Chapter Two: Will We Make It?

Jeremie typed frantically on the computer's keyboard from where he sat in his chair. "Jeremie, how much farther?" Odd asked, his voice ringing loudly from the headset that hung over Jeremie's left ear.

"20 more degrees south,"

"Copy that, Einstein!" The blonde rolled his eyes but continued typing. The elevator doors suddenly crackled to life and he spun around in his chair, eyes widening in fear. Once the doors were fully open, Ulrich limped out with a hand to his stomach, blood streaming lazily out from between his fingers. Jeremie gave a sigh of relief and hopped down from his chair.

"Ulrich, it's good to see ya. Are you okay?" The brunette glanced up at him before leaning back against one of the Factory walls and sliding down onto the floor, panting heavily as he did so.

"If by that you mean being shot by a laser in the stomach and shoulder and bleeding everywhere… than yeah… I'm fine," The young boy genius grinned, if Ulrich could manage to turn on the sarcasm during a Xana attack, then he was fine.

"Well, that's good," He helped the brunette off the floor and guided him over to the Supercomputer. Jeremie typed something on his keyboard before helping Ulrich sit in the chair. "How are you three doing out there?"

"Fine, ugh! Damn, Creeper! That was my tail!" growled Odd. Jeremie smiled and Ulrich chuckled before leaning towards the computer screen.

"Wow, Odd. You sure do know how to make getting hit by a Creeper interesting,"

"Huh?! Ulrich is that you?!" The brunette smiled.

"The one and only, good buddy,"

"You're alive!"

"Yeah, makes you think that I was dead?"

"Jeremie told us about the Krab and Creeper assault before his cameras went out and described how you got shot in the shoulder and stomach… by the way," The kitty boy paused and you could hear the sound of a laser arrow hitting against a creature's skin as it devirtualized. "Are the shots really that bad?" Ulrich gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, worse than you think, bud,"

"Worse how?" came Aelita's voice as she and Yumi joined Odd behind the cover of a large boulder.

"Let's just say that I'm _not _looking forward to learning about the digestive system in Ms. Keller's class later today,"

"That bad?" asked Yumi, worry lacing through her soft voice.

"Yeah… that bad and probably even worse,"

"Sorry to interrupt the chat but you guys have to get to the tower before Xana sends the monsters to the Factory," Jeremie said urgently. Before either of the teens in Lyoko could reply, a loud _bang _was heard from the elevator. A quick second later, the doors fell from the hinges and one of the Krabs from earlier stepped out.

"I think it's a bit too late for that Jeremie," Ulrich said bitterly. Before the boy genius could reply, the Krab took aim and shot a laser at Ulrich. The brunette took the shot to his already injured right shoulder and went flying into the far wall with a loud bone-shattering _bam! _"Oomph!"

"Jeremie, what's happening?!" cried Yumi.

"A Krab just shot Ulrich in the shoulder!" The brunette stood up from his position by the wall, holding his head in his hands.

"Yeah, you might also want to add a very bad migraine headache to the list Jer," The Krab let out a screech and knocked the young boy off his feet and onto the ground before Jeremie could reply. It raised one of its legs and stabbed the brunette dead center on the chest. "Graagh!"

"Damn!" Jeremie grabbed a pipe and smashed it into the over-sized crustacean's back. It screeched and knocked him back with one of its free legs. The boy genius fell flat on his back with a _thud_, the pipe he held slipped out of his hand and went skidding across the floor, hitting the far wall with a loud _clank! _"Uh oh," The Krab turned away from Ulrich and began stalking towards the genius. Ulrich gritted his teeth in pain as the long, spindly leg of the creature ripped quickly out of his chest. Blood spurted out of the large, ragged hole and splashed all over the floor and ran messily down the front of his green t-shirt. He slowly sat up, pressing a hand to his chest. His eyes widened when he saw the Krab heading straight towards Jeremie, who was now defenseless. Swallowing back a groan, the young brunette stood and rushed towards the Krab. He jumped off the ground at the last second and landed right on the top of its shell. It screeched and began spinning around wildly, trying to throw the attacker off of its back.

"Jeremie, go find that pipe you were just using. I can use it to destroy the Krab!" The genius nodded and scrambled to his feet. He ran to the far right wall and began sifting through the piles of rubble. After what seemed like ages, he finally found the long, sharpened pipe he had been holding moments ago.

"Ulrich, here!" He quickly snatched up the pipe and hurled it in Ulrich's direction. The brunette caught it with one hand and positioned it over the Krabs shell. Then with a final burst of strength, he brought down with all the strength he could muster and stabbed the Krab's eye of Xana, piercing it all the way through. He quickly jumped off the creature's back as it exploded with a loud, ear-shattering screech. Jeremie ran over to Ulrich, who was standing up from where he had taken cover behind the Holosphere. "Are you alright?" The brunette gave a nod before giving a strangled cough. Blood eroded from the corners of his mouth and ran down the sides of his neck. He fell onto the ground with a muffled _thud _and didn't move. "Ulrich!" Jeremie knelt down beside him and pressed two of his fingers to the side of the brunette's neck, feeling a faint _thu-thump _against his fingertips. "He's still breathing," he mumbled. He quickly scrambled to his feet and raced over to the Supercomputer. "Guys? Guys, are you there?!"

"Yeah, we're here, Jeremie," came Odd's voice.

"Are you guys to the tower yet?"

"No. We're about another mile away from it, why?"

"Ulrich's hurt!" cried Jeremie.

"What? Why, what happened?" cried Yumi.

"A-A Krab knocked him over and stabbed him right in the chest!"

"Where at?" asked Aelita.

"D-Dead center," The three teens in Lyoko went silent as they continued running over the icy ground of the Ice Sector.

"Is… is he dead?" Odd asked after a moment.

"No, he's still alive," He heard the three give a sigh of relief. "But barely," Yumi gave a sharp gasp. "So hurry and get to the tower or else he's going to die and we all know the Return To The Past doesn't bring back the dead!"

"On our way, Jeremie! The tower's in our sights now!" replied Odd.

"Good, hurry!" The genius then quickly hopped out of his chair and raced over to Ulrich. He quickly took his pulse again and his eyes widened, feeling an even fainter _thu-thump _against his fingers. "Damn!" He quickly looked around the Factory, looking for something to press against the wound in Ulrich's chest. His eyes found nothing and he growled, hitting his fist against the floor. His eyes suddenly fell on a green bandana hanging from the left pocket of Ulrich's jeans. Quickly reaching forward, Jeremie snatched it and folded it in half. He pressed it against Ulrich's chest, feeling the muscles in his arms tense immediately when he felt the warm, sickening feel of blood against his bandana covered hand. "Shit… c'mon guys! Hurry it up!" The Supercomputer suddenly beeped, signaling that the tower was deactivated and he smiled, pumping his free hand in the air. "Yes!" Ulrich's chest suddenly stopped moving and the genius' eyes widened. "No. No, no, no! Ulrich! Ulrich, wake up!" The brunette didn't stir and Jeremie shook him. "Ulrich, c'mon… don't die on me!" Once again the boy didn't stir and Jeremie's chest tightened. He scrambled to his feet and raced over to the Supercomputer. He clicked a few keys before pressing the 'enter' button. "Return To The Past now!" A white bubbled erupted from the computer's screen and spread out across the Factory and the city of Paris.


	3. Chapter Three: The Miracle

Time reversed back to three hours ago before Xana attacked and now the gang was standing at their usual spot near the vending machines. Odd looked around and smiled, "Whew! We're back on Earth, good job, Einstein!" He said giving a thumbs-up. The genius smiled and went to say something but stopped when he noticed something was missing.

"Jeremie, what is it?" Aelita asked, noticing his abrupt stop. He looked over at her, eyes glittering in fear.

"W-Where's Ulrich?" Everybody's face twisted into confusion before realization hit them full force.

"J-Jer's right, Ulrich's supposed to be here with us," Yumi replied, her voice shaking.

"Hey, Jeremie… what's that?" Odd pointed to something in Jeremie's right hand. The genius looked down and his eyes widened. He was still holding the bandana he had used to try and stop the bleeding from the wound in Ulrich's chest.

"It's…" he swallowed, feeling his throat go dry. "It's Ulrich's bandana,"

"Why's there blood on it?" asked Aelita. Jeremie looked down again to see a large blob of dried blood in the center of the dark green fabric

"I… I grabbed it from Ulrich's pocket and pressed it against his chest so that I could try to stop the bleeding,"

"Did it work?" asked Yumi.

"Only for a moment until the Supercomputer signaled the deactivated tower then… that's when he… stopped breathing," Odd angrily hit the side of the vending machine.

"Damn it!" He hit the machine again. "That shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have died. What the hell has he ever done to deserve this? That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" The gang gasped and swiveled around. Ulrich was walking towards them, looking perfectly fine and well. Their eyes widened but they didn't answer. "What's not fair?" he echoed. "And why do you guys look so down? Who died?" Odd suddenly launched himself forward and tackled the brunette to the ground. "Oomph!"

"You're alive, you're alive!" He cried.

"Yes, I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" The blonde blinked.

"You mean… you don't remember what happened?" This time it was Ulrich's turn to blink, confusion swirling in his dark brown eyes.

"Uh… don't remember what?"

"He means you don't remember what happened before Jeremie activated the Return To The Past?" Aelita asked, kneeling down to the two boys' height. The brunette shook his head and pushed Odd off of him before sitting up.

"Sort of. I only remember fighting and destroying the one Krab that had gotten into the Factory. Everything else is a bit fuzzy. Why?" The pinkette shrugged, a smile spreading across her face.

"No reason,"

"Anyway, it's good to see that you're okay and not dead," Yumi said, kneeling down next to Aelita. Ulrich gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that is a good thing,"

"Uh, Ulrich?" The brunette looked up to see Jeremie standing in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah,"

"I, um, think this belongs to you," The genius reached out his right hand and Ulrich's eyes widened. He slowly stood up and took the object from him.

"My bandana?" Jeremie nodded. "Where did you find it?"

"I actually, um, snatched it from your pocket earlier and tried to stop the bleeding from the wound in your chest," Ulrich smiled.

"Thanks," Jeremie gave a smile of his own.

"You're welcome,"

"Okay, now that we're all happy, hunky-dory again, let's go get something to eat!" said Odd. The others gave him a look of confusion before they busted out laughing. The girls shook their heads.

"Wow, what are we going to do with you, Odd?" asked Yumi. Ulrich snickered and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think we'll ever know, Yumes," Everybody laughed again.

"We may never know about that Ulrich, but what I do know is that I'm goin' to _die _if I don't get something in my stomach _pronto!_" Odd then turned and raced off towards the lunchroom. His friends laughed again before racing after him.


	4. Chapter Four: Again!

"Ulrich… Ulrich… Ulrich, wake up!"

The young brunette snapped awake and looked up, seeing Odd's face hover a few inches above his own. He glanced towards the clock on his dresser, seeing the numbers 2:29AM blaze brightly in red. He groaned and rolled over in his bed so that he was facing the wall.

"What is it, Odd?"

"Jeremie just called, Xana's attacking,"

"_Again?_"

"Yeah, again. C'mon, let's get goin' good buddy before Einstein blows a gasket,"

"All right, all right, I'm comin,'" Ulrich threw his blankets off of him and stood up. He and Odd slipped on their shoes before opening the door and racing quietly down the halls.

"So what is it this time, Jeremie?" Yumi asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes from where she stood near a quite, not-so-awake Aelita. The genius swiveled around in his chair to stare at the two girls, who were clad in nothing but their pajamas. Aelita wore an oversized pink t-shirt with a large red "A" in the center and darker pink pajama bottoms. Yumi wore a black tank top that showed her navel and white shorts. If he weren't so tired, Jeremie could have laughed at how bedridden they looked but at the same time he couldn't since he too was wearing nothing but a blue t-shirt and white pajama pants.

"It looks like Xana just wanted to annoy us and activated a tower in the Desert Sector, but I was looking through the information I collected from his last attack and guess what I found?"

"What?" asked Aelita.

"I found a schematic blueprint of all of us and our abilities in his databank,"

"Why would he have a blueprint of us?" asked Yumi. Jeremie shrugged.

"I'm not sure,"

"You're not sure of what?" The three turned their heads to see Odd stepping out of the elevator, dressed in a purple t-shirt and red shorts. Ulrich followed him out looking groggy, he wore a black wife beater shirt and the same pants as Jeremie but his were gray instead of white. The girls shrugged.

"Jeremie says he found a schematic blueprint of all of us in Xana's databank," replied Aelita.

"Hm, that's weird," said Odd.

"Everything that Xana does that we don't know about is weird to you," Ulrich muttered from where he stood to Yumi's right. The raven haired girl glanced up at him then quickly looked away, trying not to stare at his tense, tight muscles in his arms from where they were crossed over his chest.

"Whatever, I'll look it over some more tomorrow but for now, just get to the scanners and I'll send you to Lyoko,"

"Fine,"

"Alright,"

"Got it,"

"Whatever,"


End file.
